Declaração
by Lulu Star
Summary: Numa noite de insônia, Hermione e Rony expõem seus verdadeiros sentimentos.


Resumo: férias de Natal do 7º ano no Largo Grimmauld; Harry, Hermione, Rony, os outros Weasley e o resto da Ordem está presente. Não me perguntem porquê. Numa noite de insônia, Hermione e Rony, e expõem seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

N/A: A fic foi escrita logo depois de eu ter terminado de ler o 5º livro, mas ainda não tinha descoberto o site, e só agora decidi resgatá-la e postá-la. Não está muito boa, e nem me empenhei muito em reescrevê-la. Está bem longe de qualquer fic R/Hr que realmente valha a pena ler, mas... ah, deu vontade, eu postei!

Felizmente, posso me esconder atrás da desculpa de "é minha primeira fic". Porque por mais qe não seja a primeira postada, é a primeira que eu escrevi. eu não escrevia muito bem...

Estou devidamente preparada para receber reviews do tipo: "onde estava com a cabeça para postar esse lixo" ou "sem graça". Mas pode ser que, milagrosamente, eu receba uma ou outra review legal (isso se alguém ler isso...) e aí eu ia ficar tipo: "nossa, alguém gostou disso aqui. Até q eu não escrevia tão mal naquela época" (importante frisar: tem muito tempo q eu escrevi isso aqui). De qualquer forma, receber reviews é legal.

E, eu espero que (se realmente acharem a fic ruim), isso não os influencie negativamente em relação às minhas outras fics (por enquanto só tenho uma, mas outras mais virão); acredite, estão muito melhor escritas.

Bem, vejam por si mesmos e comprovem se ela é boa ou ruim! ;)

* * *

Hermione estava sentada no sofá velho e rasgado da sala de estar da velha casa no Largo Grimmaud nº. 12. A noite estava muito fria. O cômodo era iluminado por uma fraca luz vinda do lampião em cima da mesinha, que ela mesma trouxera. O silêncio era total, já que todos na casa estavam dormindo, exceto por ela e Bichento, que repousava em seu colo, e por um certo ruivo que descia as escadas silenciosamente.

- Hermione? – perguntou Rony entre sussurros – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu... não consegui dormir... Mas e você, por que está aqui embaixo? São 3:00 da manhã. Você não costuma acordar tão cedo... – disse a garota ironicamente

- Eu... também não consegui dormir. Vim beber um copo d'água...

Rony voltou da cozinha com o copo de água na mão e sentou-se ao lado da amiga, que se encolheu mais no sofá.

- Ron... – perguntou a garota timidamente

- O que?

- Você acha que... essa guerra toda... vai acabar bem pra gente?

- Ah, claro, sabe, acho que vai acabar tudo bem. – respondeu o ruivo sem muita certeza

- Mesmo?

- Bem... a verdade é que eu não faço a mínima idéia... mas, Harry sabe o que está fazendo... eu... espero que dê tudo certo...

- Sabe Ron... eu tenho medo...

- Como assim, medo? Você é a garota mais corajosa que eu conheço. Nunca conheci alguém tão destemida!

- Bem, obrigada, - disse corando – mas eu não sou sempre forte. Tenho muito medo de perder as pessoas que amo... tenho medo de perder você... – disse a última frase escondendo o rosto completamente em meio aos cabelos cheios e cacheados.

- Eu... sinto o mesmo... é claro que temo perder a minha família, meus amigos, mas... especialmente você... – disse Ron, as orelhas vermelhas e quentes.

Dito isso, Hermione virou seu rosto lentamente na direção do rapaz e o olhou profundamente com seus olhos lacrimejantes.

- Mione, não chore... não gosto de te ver chorando... vamos, não fique assim... – e dizendo isso, a puxou para um abraço, onde a garota escondeu o rosto em seu peito e começou a chorar aos soluços, enquanto que Ron afagava gentilmente seus cabelos. Chorou por longos minutos, até que finalmente disse:

- Ai, Ron! Tantos já morreram! Estou com muito medo! Não quero te perder! – disse num desabafo, sem perceber exatamente o que estava dizendo

- Mione, eu... preciso te dizer uma coisa, que eu já devia ter dito há muito tempo, mas não tive coragem... – o rapaz fez uma pausa. Desviou rapidamente o olhar daqueles olhos castanhos marejados, como se procurando as palavras, depois voltou-se decidido e disse – Eu... te amo.

Hermione ficou sem fala. Nunca antes tinha ficado sem ter o que dizer. Essa foi a primeira vez. Percebendo o silêncio, Ron continuou.

- Eu quis te dizer isso, desde o 4º ano, mas nós estávamos brigados, e você estava com... bem, eu fui um babaca completo e... me perdoe também pelas coisas idiotas que disse e fiz no passado, mas a verdade é que... eu te amo.

- E-eu... nem sei o que dizer... não esperava que você me dissesse isso, assim, e... estou surpresa...

Era como se uma pedra tivesse caído no estômago dele. Sentiu todas as suas esperanças esvaírem-se. Desviou o olhar e apenas disse timidamente:

- Eu... não devia ter dito nada... vou subir – e levantou-se dirigindo-se a escada.

- Espere, Ron! Eu não terminei de falar! Por favor, sente-se aqui – disse mostrando um quase imperceptível sorriso. Ron sentou-se. – Eu fiquei surpresa, por que não imaginei que você me diria isso um dia... na verdade, achei que eu seria a primeira a me declarar... – disse sorrindo e corando

- C-como?

- Bem, eu... sempre gostei muito de você... sempre o tive como mais que um amigo... e bem... eu também te amo, Ron. – fez uma pausa olhando para a cara aparvalhada do rapaz. - E te perdôo por ter sido realmente idiota comigo, você me magoou muito, mas acho que isso não importa muito agora...

Ron não ouviu as últimas palavras. Seus ouvidos estacionaram na parte que ela disse que também o amava. Era bom demais pra ser verdade. Estaria ela brincando? Não, Hermione não é desse tipo de brincadeiras. Então era verdade, ela realmente o amava. Ele mal podia acreditar.

- ...Ron? Está tudo bem? - Perguntou preocupada – acho melhor subir... – disse encabulada e se dirigindo às escadas.

Só então ele voltou a si.

- Espera! – ele correu para alcançá-la, e, num gesto rápido, a tomou em seus braços.

Hermione ficou estática por um momento. Declarações e beijos na mesma noite? Era demais para a sua mente extremamente racional. Mas não deixou a razão falar mais alto. Se entregou ao beijo terno do ruivo que a tranqüilizava e fazia-a sentir-se segura. Sabia que estando com ele, poderia enfrentar todos os perigos que a guerra impunha, e juntos aproveitariam os mais belos momentos de felicidade... e nada mais os impediria.

* * *

N/A: muito ruim?

deixem reviews! P


End file.
